Leben nach dem Tod
:Möglicherweise wurde auch nach der Folge gesucht Nachdem er getötet und wiederbelebt wurde, wird Neelix depressiv, da er nicht das talaxianische Leben nach dem Tod erlebt hatte. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Neelix sucht nach Monstern Neelix ist im Casino und er versorgt die Crew. Als er an Harry Kim vorbeigeht, meint er zu diesem, dass er wohl noch einen Kaffee benötigt. Dieser nimmt die Tasse gern an und arbeitet an seinem Opsbericht weiter. Er denkt, dass er die ganze Nacht benötigen wird, da in den letzten Wochen so viel passiert ist. Neelix meint zu ihm, dass seine Feuernussmischung Kims Augen offenhalten wird. Chakotay kommt herein und bittet Neelix um Hilfe. Der Talaxianer stellt sich umgehend zur Verfügung. Der Commander erklärt, dass sie auf einen Klasse-1-Nebel gestoßen sind und es im inneren Spuren von Protomaterie gibt. Da Neelix Erfahrung damit hat, soll er bei der Gewinnung einer Probe von Protomaterie helfen. Chakotay teilt ihm den Missionsbeginn um 14 Uhr in der Shuttlerampe mit. Seven of Nine beschwert sich über ein zu pikant gewürztes Essen. Neelix erklärt, dass er talaxianische Gewürze hinzugefügt hat, um ihre Geschmacksknospen anzuregen. Er lädt sie auch zum talaxianischen Familienfest von Prixin am Donnerstag abend ein, dass sie jedes Jahr auf der Voyager feiern. Seven erkundigt sich, was sie zur Vorbereitung tun solle, worauf Neelix meint, dass sie nichts machen müsse, da es eine Party und kein Dienst sei. Fähnrich Wildman ruft Neelix über die Com, da Naomi wieder nicht einschlafen kann. Neelix sagt sein Kommen zu. Seven meint, dass dieser Name nicht auf der Crewliste verzeichnet ist. Daraufhin erklärt Neelix, dass Naomi kein Mitglied der Crew sondern das erste an Bord geborene Kind und sein Patenkind ist. Außerdem sei er der einzige, der sie zum Schlafen bringen könne. Neelix sucht in Naomis Quartier nach Monstern. Unter der Couch findet er nichts, weshalb sie ihn bittet, im Replikator nachzusehen. Doch auch dort findet Neelix nichts. Samantha Wildman meint zu ihrer Tochter, dass Neelix vielleicht noch in ihrem Zimmer nachsehen solle, da sie ins Bett müsse. Sie gehen in ihr Quartier und Neelix sieht in eine Truhe und findet nichts. Er sieht auch unter der Decke nach und fin Dann klettert sie ins Bett. Da Naomi nicht einschlafen kann, erzählt er ihr vom großen, wunderschönen Wald, in dem es keinen Angst mehr gibt. So stellt sich die talaxianische Kultur das Leben nach dem Tod vor. Alle seine Verwandten und Freunde sind dort und passen auf ihn auf, während er schläft. Er meint, dass sie einfach an den Wald denken solle, wenn sie wieder Angst hat. Dann verlässt er das Quartier. Nun geht Neelix in den Frachtraum und sucht nach einem Eindämmungszylinder. Dabei spricht er mit sich selbst, um sich an gewisse Dinge zu erinnern. Währenddessen unterhält er sich mit Seven, die ihn als seltsam definiert. Neelix findet inzwischen seinen Zylinder, den er für ideal hält um Protomaterie zu sammeln. Er erwähnt, dass er diesen Zylinder zuletzt fast an die Kazon verlor. Seven sind die Kazon bekannt, da sie als Spezies 329, im Gant-Sektor Raumgitter 6920 auf eine Kazon-Kolonie stießen. Neelix ist darüber erstaunt, doch die wurden nicht assimiliert, da es unsinnig wäre, eine Spezies zu assimilieren, die die Perfektion verringert. Neelix meint, dass die Borg wählerisch sind. Dann geht er weiter zur Shuttlerampe. Die Shuttlemission beginnt. Im Shuttle diskutieren Paris und Neelix über den Speiseplan. Paris bittet ihn, einmal in der Woche eine Pizza zu machen. Doch Neelix erklärt, dass er allein für die Herstellung des Käses Tage benötigt, da die Trennung von Dünnmilch und Dickmilch aus replizierter Milch ein heikler Prozess sei. Paris fordert ihn auf, den Käse zu replizieren. Daraufhin will Neelix versuchen es einzurichten. Da orten die Sensoren Protomaterie. Es läuft zuerst alles nach Plan und Neelix lässt den Eindämmungsstrahl auf 10000 AMU stellen. Sobald sie in Reichweite sind aktiviert Chakotay den Transporter. Doch plötzlich entzündet der Transporterstrahl die Protomaterie, die Schilde fallen aus. Chakotay will noch den Transport abbrechen, doch scheitert. Neelix wird von einem Energiestrahl getroffen und stürzt aufs Deck. Chakotay fliegt das Shuttle weg, während Paris zu Neelix eilt und ihn mit dem Tricorder scannt. Doch er kann nur noch den Tod feststellen. Akt I: Auf der Voyager Paris stellt bei Neelix keinen Herzschlag oder synaptische Reaktionen fest. Außerdem wurden seine Gehirnzellen schwer beschädigt und die Nervenbahnen zerstört. Chakotay lässt den Stimulator auf autonome Überbrückung stellen, doch dafür ist der Schaden zu stark. Das Shuttle nähert sich unterdessen wieder der Protomaterie. Paris muss wieder ins Cockpit, da Chakotay seine Hilfe benötigt. thumb|Der Doktor stellt den Tod fest Harry Kim entdeckt bald das Shuttle und ruft es. Tuvok stellt auf der Brücke der Voyager fest, dass die Primärsysteme des Shuttles ausgefallen sind. Sie empfangen jedoch nur zwei Lebenszeichen. Der Captain erkundigt sich, ob sie in Transporterreichweite sind, was er bestätigt. Janeway lässt sie umgehend auf die Krankenstation beamen und Kim das Shuttle mit einem Traktorstrahl erfassen. Dann übergibt sie Tuvok das Kommando auf der Brücke und geht zum Turbolift. Auf der Krankenstation stellt der Doktor nur noch den endgültigen Tod von Neelix fest. Er meint, dass er absolut nichts für ihn tun könnte. Paris meint, dass er wusste, dass sie zu nah an der Protomaterie waren, doch Chakotay beruhigt ihn, da sie alle um das Risiko wussten und niemand dies vorhersehen konnte.. Der Doktor fragt, wie er mit dem Körper nun weiter verfahren solle. Janeway berichtet, dass die Talaxianer ihre Toten eine Woche lang in einer speziellen Begräbniszeremonie betrauern. Sie wollen einen talaxianische Totenzeremonie abhalten. Chakotay informiert die Crew darüber und Janeway will über das Ritual recherchieren. Da tritt Seven in die Krankenstation, sie erkundigt sich nach der Todeszeitpunkt und behauptet ihn wieder beleben zu können mit Hilfe der Nanosonden und einer Technik eines wesentlich fortgeschritteneren Volkes. Sie berichtet, dass sie Drohnen 73 Stunden nach dem Tod wiederbeleben können. Chaktoay wirft ein, dass Neelix keine Borgdrohne war. Doch Seven will dies einfach anpassen. Mit Nanosonden will sie die zellulare Nekrose umkehren, während sie den zelebralen Kortex mit einem neuroelektrischen Isoimpuls stimuliert. Der Doktor meint, dass seine Hirnfunktionen gleich null seien. Doch Seven erwidert, dass dies wohl nach seinen beschränkten Maßstäben so sei. Dann fordert sie ihn auf, er solle 70 mg Nanosonden extrahieren. Sie betont die Wichtigkeit von Neelix: Seine Funktionen in dieser Crew sind mannigfaltig. Paris will den Versuch wagen, doch Janeway fragt nach eventuellen neuralen Schäden. Seven entgegnet, dass der zellulare Abbau durch die Nanosonden kompensiert werden wird. Janeway ist einverstanden und will auf dem laufenden gehalten werden. Der Doktor und Seven machen sich an die Arbeit. Seven extrahiert die Nanosonden und begibt sich zu Neelix. Der Doktor will vorher noch die Blutviskosität checken, doch Seven meint, dass der Kadaver hinreichend präpariert wurde. Ironisch meint der Doktor, dass man ihm schlechten Umgang mit den Patienten vorwerfen würde. Das MHN stellt die neuroelektrischen Isoimpulse auf ein-Sekudnenintervalle. Die Behandlung hat Erfolg, nach 18,5 Stunden beginnt Neelix wieder zu atmen und die Nervenbahnen werden wieder aktiviert. Plötzlich beginnt Neelix zu krampfen, da sein Neurotransmitterniveau zu schnell ansteigt. Seven will seine motorischen Neuronen stabilisieren. Der Doktor will dies durch eine Verringerung seines Acetylcholinniveaus kompensieren, doch Neelix richtet sich schon auf und fragt, wieso er hier ist und was passiert sei. Der Doktor legt ihn jedoch wieder hin. Akt II: Untersuchung der Shuttleunfalles thumb|Neelix erwacht zu neuem Leben Der Doktor erklärt ihm, dass er tot war und nun wieder lebt. Janeway ist auch bei ihm und hält seine Hand. Neelix kann dies gar nicht glauben und fragt, ob er im Koma lag. Doch Seven bestätigt , dass er tot war. Neelix ist sprachlos. Er bedankt sich beim Doktor. Janeway klärt ihn auf, dass es Sevens Idee war. Daraufhin bedankt er sich auch bei Seven. Sie erklärt ihm, dass die Borg die Technik von Spezies 149 assimiliert haben, aber sie diese modifiziert haben. Der Doktor meint, dass sie noch beobachten müssen, bis sein Körper alle Funktionen wieder übernehmen. Solange muss er noch Nanosondeninjektionen erhalten. Neelix sollte in sein Quartier gehen und sich erholen. Er wird noch einen ganze Zeit lang neue Nanosonden brauchen, bis alle Körperfunktionen wieder stabil sind. Neelix meint, dass er damit wohl leben kann, solange er nicht damit beginnt die Crew zu assimilieren oder Borg-Implantate in ihm wachsen. Der Doktor fordert ihn auf, sich zu erholen und morgen um 8 auf der Krankenstation für seine nächste Injektion zu melden. Janeway geleitet ihn von der Krankenstation. Neelix scheint aber voller Tatendrang zu sein und spricht mit Janeway in einem Gang. Er fragt, ob ihre Mission erfolgreich war. Sie erklärt ihm, dass ihre Mission gescheitert ist und sich die Probe destabilisierte, ehe sie auf der „Voyager“ war. Neelix will das Eindämmungsfeld verstärken, doch sie hat Untersuchungen vernlasst. Chakotay ist noch mit der Untersuchung des Unfalls beschäftigt. Neelix will wieder arbeiten, doch Janeway besteht darauf, dass er es langsam angehen solle. Er will aber unbedingt Prixin feiern, das talaxianische Familienfest, das in wenigen Tagen beginnt. Er hat bereits Fruchtkompott in Moolt-Sirup reifen lassen. Der Captain erlaubt ihm das, ermahnt ihn aber, das Kompottt dieses Jahr nicht so lange reifen zu lassen, da sie letztes Jahr noch Tagelang Kopfweh hatte. Dieser lenkt ein und beide freuen sich, wieder zusammen zu sein. Sobald Neelix jedoch in seinem Quartier allein ist wird er nachdenklich. Er setzt sich vor einen kleinen Baum und fragt, wieso Alixia dort nicht da war. Seine Erfahrungen im Tod stimmen nicht mit seinem Glauben überein. Tuvok und Seven unterhalten sich in einem Gang über den Tod. Seven findet, dassd er Tod bei den Menschen überbewertet wird. Sie meint, dass es eine Vielzahl von Ritualen gibt, um die Angst vor einer biologischen Realität zu kompensieren. Alle Organismen würden letztlich sterben. Bei den Borg hat man das ewige Leben, weil die Erinnerungen und Gedanken der Einzelnen im Kollektiv erhalten bleiben. Eine beschädigte Drohne wird hingegen ausrangiert. Tuvok macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass sie nun auch sterblich ist und fragt, ob das für sie befremdlich ist. Seven tröstet sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie ja im Borgkollektiv ewig leben wird, da dieses ihre Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen besitzt. Chakotay und Paris besprechen im Maschinenraum inzwischen die Reparaturen am Shuttle. Paris meint, dass ein kleiner Riss in der Backbordgondel morgen repariert sein müsste. Dann gehen sie weiter zu Torres. Der Shuttelunfall wird untersucht. Torres vermutet, dass eine kleine Phasenvarianz in den Transporterlogbüchern, die Protomaterie entzündet haben. Der remodulierte Transporterstrahl sollte dies jedoch kompensieren. Chakotay begibt sich auf Holodeck 2, um eine Simulation des Shuttleunfalls durchzuspielen. Auf dem Gang trifft er auf Neelix, der ihm dabei helfen will. Chakotay fragt, ob er sich dem gewachsen fühle, was Neelix bestätigt. Schließlich habe er sich zwei Tage lang ausgeruht. Gemeinsam gehen sie auf das Holodeck. Chakotay biuttet Neelix die Eindämmungsfeldwerte zu überwachen. Sie simulieren den Unfall und er lässt die Shuttlecrew mit Ausnahme von sich simulieren. Chakotay erkennt, dass es ein Problem mit dem Musterpuffer gibt, der entlang des Transporterstrahls eine Feedbackschleife erzeugt haben könnte. Sie verfolgen dies weiter und setzen die Simulation fort. Dabei sieht sich Neelix selbst durch die Energieentladung sterben. Er stoppt das Programm und beugt sich zu dem Toten herunter. Er verliert die Fassung und erzählt Chakotay von seinem Glauben an den Wald, wo er seine Familie wiedersehen sollte, und davon, dass nichts davon, in der Zeit in der er tot war, dort war. Da seine Eltern und Geschwister in einem Krieg getötet wurden, hoffte er immer sie wiederzusehen. Chakotay argumentiert, dass sie ihn vielleicht zu früh zurückgeholt haben, doch Neelix meint, dass es nur eine Geschichte und ein Mythos ist, da er in den 18 Stunden des Todes etwas erlebt haben müsste. Chakotay wirft ein, dass dies nicht völlig bewiesen ist und erklärt, dass der Tod das größte Mysterium ist, dass es noch gibt. Chakotay löscht nun die Holofiguren und Neelix meint, dass sie alle wie ein Hologramm im Nichts verschwinden werden. Akt III: Der erste Tag von Prixin thumb|Freude über Neelix überleben Im Kasino werden inzwischen die Tage von Prixin gefeiert. Janeway schlägt inzwischen vor, dieses Ereignis zu einer dauerhaften Einrichtung zu machen. Tuvok versucht sich Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen, wird aber nicht beachtet. Daher nimmt Tom Paris ein Glas und einen Löffel und verschafft sich Aufmerksamkeit indem er mit dem Löffel mehrfach gegen das Glas schlägt. Dieser bedankt sich daraufhin knapp. Tuvok hält auf Bitten von Neelix die traditionelle Eröffnungsrede. Mit dieser Feier wollen sie die Familienbande preisen und dankbar dafür sein, dass sie zusammen sind und nicht allein dastehen. Dann beginnt er mit einer Aufzählung von Familienmitgliedern, bis Tom Paris beim Bruder der Mutter mit einem Räuspern unterbricht. Dann spricht er weiter, dass sie an diesem Tag dankbar sind, nicht allein dazustehen. Tom bringt einen Toast auf Neelix aus und fasst seinen Freude über dessen Rettung in Worte. Neelix scheint sich aber nicht mit vollen Herzen dabei zu sein, bedankt sich dennoch bei seinen Freunden und wünscht Ihnen viel Vergnügen. Dann lässt er den Computer Musik spielen. Chakotay erkundigt sich wie es ihm geht und bietet ihm Hilfe an, wenn das notwenig wäre. Neelix entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten im Holodeck, behauptet aber es gehe ihm sehr gut. Captain Janeway versucht Seven in das Fest miteinzubinden und ermuntert sie zur Konversation. Sie solle eine Gruppe von Personen wählen, der Konversation folgen und sich dann daran beteiligen. Sogleich versucht sie es und hört dem Doktor und Samantha Wildman zu, als der Arzt gerade berichtet, dass Naomi seit der letzten Untersuchung fünf Zentimeter gewachsen ist. Ihre Mutter meint, dass es ihr so vorkommt, als müsse sie Naomis Kleidung unentwegt in den Replikator zum Recycling geben. Seven klinkt sich nun in das Gespräch ein und berichtet, dass von den Borg assimilierte Kinder in Reifungskammern 17 Zyklen durchlaufen. Wildman findet dies interessant und entschuldigt sich dann, um zu Neelix zu gehen. Der Doktor meint, dass die Entwicklung von Konversationsfähigkeiten in den Reifungskammern wohl nur geringe Priorität hat. thumb|Neelix hat seinen Glauben verloren Im Kasino werden inzwischen die Tage von Prixin gefeiert. Janeway schlägt inzwischen vor, dieses Ereignis zu einer dauerhaften Einrichtung zu machen. Tuvok versucht sich Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen, wird aber nicht beachtet. Daher nimmt Tom Paris ein Glas und einen Löffel und verschafft sich Aufmerksamkeit indem er mit dem Löffel mehrfach gegen das Glas schlägt. Dieser bedankt sich daraufhin knapp. Tuvok hält auf Bitten von Neelix die traditionelle Eröffnungsrede. Mit dieser Feier wollen sie die Familienbande preisen und dankbar dafür sein, dass sie zusammen sind und nicht allein dastehen. Dann beginnt er mit einer Aufzählung von Familienmitgliedern, bis Tom Paris beim Bruder der Mutter mit einem Räuspern unterbricht. Dann spricht er weiter, dass sie an diesem Tag dankbar sind, nicht allein dazustehen. Tom bringt einen Toast auf Neelix aus und fasst seinen Freude über dessen Rettung in Worte. Neelix scheint sich aber nicht mit vollen Herzen dabei zu sein, bedankt sich dennoch bei seinen Freunden und wünscht Ihnen viel Vergnügen. Dann lässt er den Computer Musik spielen. Chakotay erkundigt sich wie es ihm geht und bietet ihm Hilfe an, wenn das notwenig wäre. Neelix entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten im Holodeck, behauptet aber es gehe ihm sehr gut. Captain Janeway versucht Seven in das Fest miteinzubinden und ermuntert sie zur Konversation. Sie solle eine Gruppe von Personen wählen, der Konversation folgen und sich dann daran beteiligen. Sogleich versucht sie es und hört dem Doktor und Samantha Wildman zu, als der Arzt gerade berichtet, dass Naomi seit der letzten Untersuchung fünf Zentimeter gewachsen ist. Ihre Mutter meint, dass es ihr so vorkommt, als müsse sie Naomis Kleidung unentwegt in den Replikator zum Recycling geben. Seven klinkt sich nun in das Gespräch ein und berichtet, dass von den Borg assimilierte Kinder in Reifungskammern 17 Zyklen durchlaufen. Wildman findet dies interessant und entschuldigt sich dann, um zu Neelix zu gehen. Der Doktor meint, dass die Entwicklung von Konversationsfähigkeiten in den Reifungskammern wohl nur geringe Priorität hat. Akt IV: Auf Visionensuche Seven und der Doktor berichten Captain Janeway auf der Krankenstation, dass Neelix' Körper die modifizierten Nanosonden abstieß, was zu einer Nekrose führte. Sie haben die Nanosonden daher modifiziert und Neelix' Zustand stabilisiert. Janeway erkundigt sich, ob sich dies wiederholen kann. Der Doktor kann diese Frage nicht eindeutig beantworten und meint, dass sie ihn kontinuierlich überwachen müssen. Außerdem setzen sie ihre täglichen Injektionen fort. Möglicherweise muss sich Neelix aber ein Leben lang mit seinem Zustand abfinden. Dann schickt der Arzt Chakotay zu Neelix, da dieser mit ihm sprechen möchte. thumb|Auf Visionensuche Neelix bittet Chakotay um Hilfe. Er fragt Chakotay nach dem Akoonah, da er nach Antworten sucht. Chakotay erklärt ihm, dass die Suche nach Visionen sich nicht schnell hinter sich bringen kann. Die Interpretation der Bilder brauche Zeit und er nicht garantieren kann, dass er das findet, was er braucht. Dazu benötigt er ein Medizinbündel mit sehr persönlichen Gegenständen, dieseine Wurzeln aufzeigen und ihm die Reise ins eigene Ich ermöglichen. Neelix präsentiert Chakotay wenig später sein Medizinbündel, dass eine Kette von seiner Schwester Alixia enthält, die sie bei einer Expedition zu den Dünen von Talmouth anfertigte. Außerdem enthält es eine Blume aus dem hydroponischen Garten von Kes und den Baum der Führung, der im Zentrum des talaxianischen Lebens nach dem Tod steht und ihnen den Weg im jenseits zeigen soll. Neelix behauptet, dass sein Medizinbündel nicht sehr attraktiv sei, doch Chakotay entgegnet, dass dies völlig reicht. Neelix legt seine Hand auf das Akoonah und konzentriert sich. Er soll sich auf den friedlichsten und zufriedenstellendsten Ort in seinem Leben konzentrieren. In einer Visionensuche sieht er folgendes: Er ist im Casino inmitten von den Offizieren, die seine Wiederbelebung feiern. Auch seine Schwester Alixia ist da und unterhält sich mit Captain Janeway, aber sie verlässt das Casino. Er geht ihr hinterher und findet sich im wunderschönen Wald wieder. Am Baum der Führung treffen sie sich. Neelix fragt sie nach dem Leben nach dem Tod. Sie sagt ihm, dass das alles nicht existiert und das Leben keinen Sinn hat. Der Wald wurde nur in seiner Phantasie erschaffen. Dann imitiert sie Naomis Stimme und bittet Neelix ihr von dem Wald zu erzählen. Dann behauptet die Gestalt, dass er sich fürchtet und zerfällt vor Neelix' Augen zu Staub. Sie verschwindet und es wird dunkel. Dann begegnet er sich selbst und spricht mit seinem Gegenüber. Dieser sagt ihm, er wisse was er zu tun habe, er habe in diesem Nebel sterben sollen. Jetzt ist er wieder im Casino und die Crew um ihm herum, sagt ihm ebenfalls, dass er wisse, was er zu tun habe. Damit endet die Vision. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, legt er die Hand vor den Mund. Akt V: Transporterraum Am nächsten Tag sucht Neelix Seven of Nine im Astrometrischen Labor auf und er entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten im Kasino. Er meint, dass er sich nun besser fühle und Chakotay ihm geholfen hat, einige Dinge zu verstehen. Seven hält eine Entschuldigung jedoch für nicht notwendig. Er will Seven nicht mehr vorwerfen, dass sie ihn ins Leben zurückgebracht hat. Er meint zu ihr, dass sie eine wundervolle Ergänzung für die Crew ist und versichert ihr, dass die Voyager ein gutes Zuhause für sie sein wird, wie sie es für ihn war. Als Seven fragt, ob er das Schiff verlassen will, verneint er dies und verabschiedet sich. Etwas irritiert bleibt Seven zurück. Dann räumt Neelix das Kasino auf. Dort tritt Chakotay ein und will mit ihm über die Visionen sprechen, aber Neelix erscheint nicht zu dem Termin. Er meint, dass er die letzten Tage so viel beschäftigt war, dass er im Kasino die Arbeit schleifen ließ. Chakotay zwingt ihm einen neuen Termin auf und er verspricht zu kommen. Dort will Chakotay die Visionen besprechen, da er über alles reflektieren muss. Neelix räumt inzwischen weiter auf, legt dann seine Schürze ab und sieht sich im Kasino um. Dann deaktiviert er das Licht und formuliert in seinem Quartier einen Abschiedsbrief an die Crew. Diesen codiert er so, dass der Computer ihn in einer Stunde an Captain Janeway schickt. thumb|Neelix will Selbstmord begehen Neelix will sich in den Nebel aus Protomaterie beamen und begibt sich dazu in den Transporterraum. Harry Kim registriert dies auf der Brücke und kann es gerade noch verhindern. Janeway kontaktiert Neelix und befiehlt ihm, den Transport abzubrechen und Chakotay macht sich umgehend auf den Weg in den Transporterraum. Als Neelix die Überbrückung überbrückt und sich beamt, holt Kim ihn wieder zurück. Chakotay erreicht nun den Transporterraum und stellt ihn zur Rede. Neelix will in dem Nebel in Frieden sterben und programmiert auf dem Tricorder einen Ort-zu-Ort-Transport mit dem Tricorder. Chakotay erklärt, dass er hierher gehöre und will wissen was Neelix in den Visionen erlebt hat. Er fragt, was er bei den Visionen gesehen hat. Neelix erklärt ihm, dass er seine Schwester, die Crew und sich selbst sah. Diese sagten ihm, dass das Leben sinnlos sei und er stimmt ihnen zu. So kam er zu der Erkenntnis, dass er tot sein müsste und er will diesen Zustand herbeiführen. Chakotay versucht ihn zu beruhigen und ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er bei seinen Visionen auch andere Interpretationen in Erwägung ziehen müsse. Vielleicht sei seine Vision nur ein Ausdruck seiner eigenen Todesangst oder es war ein Hinweis auf seine emotionale Krise. Neelix erzählt, dass seine Familie vor elf Jahren ermordet und seine Welt verwüstet wurde. Die Hoffnung, sie im Jenseits wiederzusehen erhielt ihn aufrecht und ohne diese Gewissheit wolle er sterben. Plötzlich wird Neelix von Fähnrich Wildman über Com gerufen. Chakotay verlangt von ihm, zu antworten, doch der Talaxianer antwortet nicht. Chakotay bittet ihn sich nicht abzuwenden und meint, dass sie jetzt seine Familie sind. Neelix behauptet jedoch, dass dieser Neelix weg sei, was Chakotay abstreitet. Samantha Wildman kommt in den Transporterraum und weiß nicht so richtig, was sie von der Situation halten soll. Sie bittet ihn jedoch Naomi ins Bett zu bringen, da ihre Tochter glaubt im Replikator wäre ein Monster. Neelix erwidert, dass er gerade dabei sei, einige Entscheidungen zu fällen. Chakotay rüttelt ihn auf - Naomi braucht sie, ein Monster im Replikator, wer außer ihnen rd damit fertig. Daraufhin gibt er Chaotay den Tricorder. Dann geht er mit Fähnrich Wildman, die noch kurz einen Blick zu Chakotay wirft, mit und bringt Naomi ins Bett. Neelix gibt Naomi ihr Kuscheltier zum Einschlafen. Sie erkundigt sich nach seiner Krankheit. Neelix berichtet, dass ihn ein Monster holte, aber er es verjagt hat. Er wünscht ihr schöne Träume. Naomi Wildman fällt in einen Schlaf und träumt, wie sie friedlich am Fuß des Baumes sitzt, den Neelix in seiner Vision gesehen hat. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung. In dieser Folge hat Naomi Wildman ihren ersten Auftritt seit ihrer Geburt in . Interessant ist, dass Neelix' Vision – vor allem der Teil, in dem die Mannschaft ihm sagt was zu tun ist – sehr stark an die Visionen von Captain Sisko erinnern. (vergleiche: ) Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Mortal Coil (episode) es:Mortal Coil fr:Mortal Coil (épisode) ja:VOY:大いなる森への旅 nl:Mortal Coil Kategorie:Episode (VOY)